The present invention relates to himbacine derivatives, which can be useful as thrombin receptor antagonists in the treatment of diseases associated with thrombosis, atherosclerosis, restenosis, hypertension, angina pectoris, arrhythmia, heart failure, cerebral ischemia, stroke, neurodegenerative diseases and cancer. Thrombin receptor antagonists are also known as protease activated receptor-1 (PAR-1) antagonists. The compounds of the invention also can be useful as cannabinoid (CB2) receptor inhibitors for the treatment of rheumatoid arthritis, systemic lupus erythematosus, multiple sclerosis, diabetes, osteoporosis, renal ischemia, cerebral stroke, cerebral ischemia, nephritis, inflammatory disorders of the lungs and gastrointestinal tract, and respiratory tract disorders such as reversible airway obstruction, chronic asthma and bronchitis. The invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions comprising said compounds.
Thrombin is known to have a variety of activities in different cell types. Thrombin receptors are known to be present in such cell types as human platelets, vascular smooth muscle cells, endothelial cells and fibroblasts. It is therefore expected that thrombin receptor antagonists will be useful in the treatment of thrombotic, inflammatory, atherosclerotic and fibroproliferative disorders, as well as other disorders in which thrombin and its receptor play a pathological role.
Thrombin receptor antagonist peptides have been identified based on structure-activity studies involving substitutions of amino acids on thrombin receptors. In Bernatowicz et al., J. Med. Chem., 39 (1996), p. 4879-4887, tetra- and pentapeptides are disclosed as being potent thrombin receptor antagonists, for example N-trans-cinnamoyl-p-fluoroPhe-p-guanidinoPhe-Leu-Arg-NH2 and N-trans-cinnamoyl-p-fluoroPhe-p-guanidinoPhe-Leu-Arg-Arg-NH2. Peptide thrombin receptor antagonists are also disclosed in WO 94/03479, published Feb. 17, 1994.
Cannabinoid receptors belong to the superfamily of G-protein coupled receptors. They are classified into the predominantly neuronal CB1 receptors and the predominantly peripheral CB2 receptors. These receptors exert their biological actions by modulating adenylate cyclase and Ca+2 and K+ currents. While the effects of CB1 receptors are principally associated with the central nervous system, CB2 receptors are believed to have peripheral effects related to bronchial constriction, immunomodulation and inflammation. As such, a selective CB2 receptor binding agent is expected to have therapeutic utility in the control of diseases associated with rheumatoid arthritis, systemic lupus erythematosus, multiple sclerosis, diabetes, osteoporosis, renal ischemia, cerebral stroke, cerebral ischemia, nephritis, inflammatory disorders of the lungs and gastrointestinal tract, and respiratory tract disorders such as reversible airway obstruction, chronic asthma and bronchitis (R. G. Pertwee. Curr. Med. Chem. 6(8), (1999), 635; M. Bensaid, Molecular Pharmacology, 63 (4), (2003), 908.).
Himbacine, a piperidine alkaloid of the formula
has been identified as a muscarinic receptor antagonist. The total synthesis of (+)-himbacine is disclosed in Chackalamannil et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 118 (1996), p. 9812-9813. Properties of himbacine derived compounds that are thrombin receptor antagonists have been described. (Chackalamannil et. al. J. Med. Chem., 48 (2005), 5884-5887.)
Substituted tricyclic thrombin receptor antagonists are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,063,847, 6,326,380 and U.S. Ser. Nos. 09/880,222 (WO 01/96330), 10/271,715, and 10/412,982.